morvollefandomcom-20200215-history
Inferno
Inferno, also known as Theo Aiyu Alighieri, is a demon and the main antagonist of Season 1. He, along with his brothers, worships Dante Alighieri. Inferno is also bisexual, and shared a relationship with an ifrit named Rannabak. Biography |-|Season 1= While Spencir sleeps on his bed late at night, Inferno escapes from hell through a portal under Spencir's bed. He then proceeds to write death threats all over Spencir's bedroom walls in blood in order to scare Spencir and his family out of the house, believing that the house is sacred as Dante will be entering this world through a portal in that house. He goes under the name of 'Theo Alighieri' and moves into town. He buys an expensive house and throws magnificent parties every night for two weeks straight. He befriends Ben Kalley, Autumn Stannum and many other locals. When Autumn and Ben walk into one of Theo's spare rooms to have sex, Theo seems amused. The next morning, Theo interrupts a tender moment between Autumn and Ben, throwing them dressing-gowns and telling them that breakfast is ready. Later in the day, while Autumn and Ben are out shopping, a guy named Rannabak Ifrittin arrives. Theo and Rannabak embrace and they both mention that they have found a medium each. Rannabak tells Theo that he knew their luck would change, and it is revealed that Theo and Rannbak are in some form of relationship. When a nun arrives on Theo's doorstep trying to spread religion, Theo responds negatively and tells the nun that he's not psyched on Jesus, before walking back inside. He is later hired by Sandra Weeper as an assassin, being paid to kill a man named Draqon Nieraux. Inferno attacks Draqon in his own home, setting him on fire and blasting him out the window. Believing he has killed Draqon, he leaves. However, it is revealed that Draqon was faking his death so that Inferno would leave. Inferno returns to his house where his followers - including Ben and Angus - are waiting. It is revealed that he has kidnapped mediums such as Claire, he also mistakens Viola for a medium. He betrays his lover Rannabak and has an old friend of his named Susanna Mitus kill and drain Rannabak. It is revealed that he needs Rannabak's ifrit blood for his 'black drink' and is given a test tube filled with his blood by Susanna, who had drained the rest of Rannabak's blood. Inferno is reluctant in saying that he didn't care about Rannabak, showing that he may have had some real feelings for him. However, he says that the only person in his best interests is his master, Dante. Spencir and Clarissa invade Inferno's house in an attempt to rescue the mediums that he kidnapped. Inferno's men attack them, and when Ben starts to mention him, Inferno curses Ben so that his mouth disappears. Inferno then poisons Autumn with his 'black drink', filling her with pure magic. Claire attacks Inferno with a bedside table before escaping with Autumn and the others. Inferno manages to reduce the amount of magic his 'black drink' thanks to Rannabak's ifrit blood and turns a bunch of mortals into mediums before taking them and eight of his own followers to Spencir's house. There, Inferno sacrifices both the mediums and his followers, and fills a ceremonial goblet with their blood. He is about to activate the portal in Spencir's room, until he is interrupted by Mabin Kaseino who destroys the portal. Angry, Inferno grows into his demonic form and chases Mabin downstairs where Clarissa and Spencir attack along with Mabin. None of their attacks have any effect on Inferno until Autumn arrives and shoots a powerful beam of pure energy at Inferno, reducing his demon form into black goo. While the four of them think that it is over, Inferno suddenly rises from the black goo completely naked. He is just about to stab Mabin in the back with his ceremonial dagger until Spencir sees him and instinctively shoots Inferno with Purgatory bullets, killing him. Inferno disintegrates into a pile of golden sparkly dust. Family *'Purgatorio' (brother) Status: Deceased Appearances *'S1, E3:' "Butterfly From Crazy Town" *'S1, E4:' "Entertainer" *'S1, E5:' "Lost In You" *'S1, E6:' "You'll Be the Death of Me" *'S1, E7:' "Ain't No Sunshine When She's Gone" *'S1, E8:' "Man Eater" *'S1, E9:' "Red Flag" *'S1, E10:' "Going Under" Category:Deceased characters Category:Characters Category:Season 1 characters Category:Demons Category:Alighieri family Category:Main Antagonists